In the Basement
by Errik's angel
Summary: In season 2 Let it Be Meredith and Derek both know billings is in the basement. Why do they know this? What happened in that basment? This is the answer. One shot set midlate season one when MerDer was happy. Obviously MerDer.


**So this is just a quick oneshot I wrote today. I was inspired when I was watching my season two dvd the other day, I think it was Let it Be, number 8ish, on the second disk. But anyways, in that one two times Meredith and Derek both said billings was in the basement, so I decided to explore why they would know that. And this is what I came up with. Enjoy.**

The elevator dinged, and lurched to a stop on the third floor. Derek stepped onto the elevator, looking up from the chart he was flipping through, and smirking when he saw the only occupant of the elevator.

Meredith was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed, and she hadn't even bothered to look up when the elevator stopped. Derek knew the reasons for her exhaustion. Internship was draining as it was, but he could only imagine screaming orgasms late into the night made it a thousand times worse.

"Do I get a kiss?" he teased, causing her to open her eyes and look up.

She playfully rolled her eyes when she saw him. "You, of all people."

His eyes widened in exaggerated innocence. "What's wrong with me? I just want my kiss."

"Why would you get a kiss?"

Coming close to her, and placing a hand on either side of her head, he explained, "Last time we were alone on an elevator, you kissed me. I just assumed it was a packaged deal. You, me, elevator, kissing. Why wouldn't you want to kiss me on an elevator?"

"Get over yourself." With two firm hands on his chest, she shoved him backwards mischievously, shrieking when he grabbed her around the waist. The momentum sent them both flying backwards into the opposite wall of the elevator, Derek's back taking the impact, and Meredith landing lightly against his chest, as his arms around her kept her balance.

Somehow their lips had fused together, and Meredith's legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed frantically. Derek felt the buttons digging into back, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care when Meredith's body was pressed to him so passionately.

Derek cupped her flushed face in his hands when they finally pulled apart to breath. "Where in this hospital can I ravish you right now?"

Meredith bit her lower lip, the tiniest giggle escaping. When she pulled away from his grip, Derek thought he had been rejected, but, really, what could he expect? They were at work; he could have her all to himself tonight.

Instead, Meredith surprised him, and turned to survey the buttons. "How about the basement?"

Before he could respond, her thumb had pressed the button. The orange glow was just about the best thing he had ever seen. But then he looked the women standing next to it, and had to eat his words.

"Can you really do this right now?" he asked, awed.

Shrugging, she told him, "I'm a lowly intern stuck in the pit; no one will notice if I don't show up right away. What about you? Does the hotshot neurosurgeon have better things to do?"

"I have nothing to do that's better than you. You are my favorite thing to do." He winked at her, his eyes twinkling.

Although she rolled her eyes, secretly she was flattered. He could be so charming when he wanted to be. Which was actually pretty much one hundred percent of the time.

They moved towards each other by an invisible force, and Derek immediately forced his tongue into her slightly opened mouth. She moaned, the sound only intensifying when one of his hands moved from her back to grope a breast.

When the elevator doors opened, the sprung apart, quickly realizing the action was unnecessary. It was deserted down here, completely contrary to the rest of the busy hospital.

"What is down here?" Meredith whispered, her voice sounding terribly loud in the silence.

"Billing," he answered automatically.

"How the hell do you know that?"

He pointed to the wall. "The sign."

"Right, the sign. Why is there a sign when there are no people? Or are there people . . ."

Her rambling abruptly ended when Derek's lips were on hers once again. He backed her into the wall beside the elevator.

"You are very cute when you ramble, but right now we need to find a place to have sex," he said intensely.

She giggled, feeling his erection pressing against her thigh. "You do need sex," she teased, stroking him gently through his scrubs. "But maybe this isn't the best idea." Her tone clearly showed she was just messing with him.

Shoving her harder against the wall, though still taking care not to hurt her, Derek kissed her again. "You are also cute when you tease me, but we still need to have sex."

"Okay." She pulled away before the sex spot became against the wall. "Well, let's not go towards Billing. There doesn't seem to be anything down this way." She entwined their fingers, and lead he down the dim hallway.

Derek opened the first door they passed. "Linen closet, far too small for what I want to do to you," he announced shutting the door.

Walking further on, they came to another room, and Derek opened the door. "This will work." He stepped back and lightly placed his hand on the small of Meredith's back as he followed her into the room.

They were in a small, abandoned office, completely devoid of life. The only items in the room were in empty desk and a tall file cabinet in the corner.

"Do you think the Billing people work here?" Meredith asked.

"I don't think anyone is using this place now," Derek declared, shutting the door firmly behind them before scooping her up in his arms, and laying her down on the desk.

He placed light kisses along her neck, and she giggled as his stubble tickled the sensitive skin of her neck. "Derek," she giggled, pulling him from him away from her neck so she could kiss him properly.

Perfectly happy with that alternative, Derek sucked on her lips, running his tongue along them until her mouth opened. As their tongues twisted together inside her mouth, Derek let his hands wander all over the perfect body underneath him. His hands slipped under her shirt to touch the soft skin of her flat stomach, chuckling when she gasped at the contrast of his cold hands against her warm skin.

Leaving her lips, Derek brought his mouth down to her stomach, licking in small circles around her navel. Her back arched, bringing her body closer to his mouth, and he caught a firm hand under her back so he could bring her further up. Moving further down, he licked and nipped his way to the line of her scrubs, knowing he was driving her crazy.

As his mouth delved slightly under her pants to the hollow of her hip, the hand not under her back came up to tug the pants down her legs, stopping only briefing so she could kick off the pants and her shoes. Her panties quickly followed.

Meredith's hands wrapped into his hair, and pulled him back up to her, effectively preventing him from going back to his former spot. Instead, Meredith sat up on the desk, and drew his shirt over his head. She batted his hands away when he tried to return the action, and alternatively brought her hot mouth to his chest. She kissed her way down, stopping only briefly to ravish his nipples with her tongue. Quickly, she reached his scrub bottoms, and in an exaggerated gestured, she pulled the string until the bow come undone.

In one motion, she pushed his pants and boxers down, not even letting him step out of them before she had wrapped her hands around his erection, and slipped off the desk so she could kneel before them.

Knowing exactly what she was going to do, Derek groaned loudly in anticipation, wrapping his fingers into her loose hair. Her eyes meet his, and she smiled sweetly before closing her mouth around his tip. His eyes squeezed shut involuntarily, and his hands pushed her head closer. With little effort, Meredith took his entire length into her mouth, before pulling away, and licking upwards in little strokes.

Derek let the sweet torture go on for as long as he could handle it, not at all embarrassed by all the appreciative noises escaping his mouth, but after a few minutes, he knew he never last if her actions continued. He pulled her head away before moving his hands down to catch her under either arm, and boost her back up onto the desk. Her shirt was swept over her head in a quick motion, and he snapped off her bra, before once again laying her across the desk.

Her darken eyes stared up at him in lust, and he knew never one of them with survive much longer without penetration. He kicked his pants off of his legs before fumbling in the pocket for his wallet. Finding a condom, he rolled in on, and with practiced dexterity, he slipped a hand between Meredith's legs, quickly finding her to be practically dripping with wetness.

Satisfied that she was ready, he pulled his hand away, using it instead to bring her legs up into the air, resting them on his shoulders before thrusting into her in a deep, smooth motion. The action caused a little shriek to leave Meredith, and Derek moaned at the feeling at her around him.

"Derek . . . Derek!" she screamed as he began to thrust into her, immediately at a fast pace.

His hands brushed through her hair, and he leaned down to kiss her. Her legs bent down towards the desk, and she moaned loudly as the action brought him even deeper inside her.

"You are so flexible," he muttered, and shifted so he could start thrusting at this new angle.

"Harder, Derek, harder," she panted, weakly griping his shoulders and attempting to bring him closer.

Meredith's hips came off the desk to meet his thrusts, and Derek groaned yet again, as her screaming started again when he started thrusting harder as ordered.

"God, Meredith, oh, Mer," he cried, gripping her hips to drive into her harder and deeper.

"Derek!" she screamed in response.

Derek was glad in was so deserted down here. Usually in the hospital they had to be quiet, but down here she could scream as loud as she wanted. Fingering a nipple, he succeeded in making her scream louder.

"Holy hell," he whispered when she started to clench around him, her eyes closing as her orgasm took over. Reaching between her legs he fingered her, quietly encouraging her.

"Der, Oh, Derek!"

No sooner had her first orgasm ended then her second one began to build. This time Derek was ready to finish with her, and he thrust just a few more time, in deep, hard, fast strokes, before she was screaming with release, and he was spilling himself inside of her.

Panting, Derek laid his head on her chest for a moment, waiting for his vision to return to normal. Once he was feeling slightly human again, he pulled carefully out of her, easing her legs down before throwing the used condom under the desk.

"Did you just . . . put that on the . . . floor?" Meredith asked, still fighting to recover her breath.

He shrugged. "Do you have a better idea?"

When she didn't respond, he took her hands, and helped her off of the desk, and began handing her items of clothing.

"That was the best midmorning quickie I've ever had," Meredith told him as they were getting dressed.

"Definitely, though not exactly quick." Derek glanced at his watch.

Meredith looked at her own. "Oh my god. I've got to get going."

"Well get dressed first," he chuckled, looking at her in scrub pants.

She bent down to pick her bra up off the floor, the act of dressing hindered when Derek caught her around the waist, and planted a wet kiss on her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned in ardently, stopping only when he, getting a little carried away, started groping at her breasts.

"Sorry, I definitely don't have time for round two." Pulling away, she quickly got dressed, running her hands through her hair, and praying she looked somewhat presentable.

"You look gorgeous." Derek read her thoughts, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"But do I look like I just had sex on the Billings floor?" she asked.

"You look hot."

"Derek!" She swatted his chest, knowing he was not going to give her a straight answer.

Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her. "You're fine." Dropping a light kiss to her hair, he steered her out of the room and towards the elevator.

"So that's the basement," Derek concluded in a ridiculous, fake tour guide voice. "Great place for people who need bills or sex."

Shoving him playfully, she told him, "You sound so stupid."

"Harassment, Dr. Grey. I could fire you." His tone was now mock-serious.

"I'll show you harassment." She grabbed him by his shirt, and kissed him deeply, pushing him away just as the elevator stopped on the second floor.

"We are so finishing that tonight," he laughed.

She winked at him as she stepped off the elevator, and he blew her a kiss just as the doors closed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked briskly to the elevators, trying not to look to frantic. She was running late, and on top of that had the world's biggest zit on her forehead. Trying to forget that she had a giant, pink, Hello Kitty Band-Aid on her forehead, she hit the bottom for the elevator repetitively until it finally came.

_Just when my day can't get any better, _she thought sarcastically when she stepped onto the elevator that was crammed full of people.

Of course the elevator would be full. She was Meredith Grey, the messy, dark, twisty intern that dreamy attending left for wives that looked like Isabella freaking Rosalinni. And she had a giant zit. And a bright and shiny Hello Kitty Band-Aid that was completely contrary to her mood these days.

"Where's Billings?" a women behind her asked.

Sighing at the memories that area provoked, and trying to ignore them, Meredith answered, "Basement."

As did a too familiar male voice.

_Perfect._

**There was my oneshot. Don't you guys miss the happy Mer/Der of season one. They are so much fun to write. I think this actually turned out pretty good for just a randomly thought of quick thing, and at the end it sort of came together and had plotish material with second season, so yeah.**

**Tell me what you thought (that means review)**


End file.
